totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hillary
Sounds Quintin-y... This is my pick for first person eliminated (unless someone else who seems more likely comes up). SprinklemistSend me a message. 14:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) No similarity intended. These characters were designed months ago. But, yes, if we ever write a cross-over there could be a conflict between the two, LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:00, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I wasn't accusing... Quintin is a bit Courtney-y, but I try to make him differ by being more intense. Crossover... Hmmm... SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:24, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I know you weren't accusing, I was just making sure you knew. Yeah, I always promise to write a story with the TDAuthor winners, so if you win... --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:29, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Heh heh. I was thinking of doing a fans versus faves thing, before. That would be a good crossover. Favorites from my story and yours versus new characters. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be cool. I was thinking of doing a fans vs. faves for TDP. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I was thinking of doing it for TD:BI. Of course, I have no idea which team Ivan would be on... SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) IDK, LOL. Quintin wouldn't compete. "What do you mean I wasn't a favorite?!?" LOL! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:57, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Whaddya know, an edit of Courtney that doesn't insult her. From Nalyd of all people. I think the world's ending--Tdiandrockmusic2 16:05, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ugly will always be my fave Courtney edit, LOL. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) *Rolls eyes* I spoke too soon. Waaaay too soon.--Tdiandrockmusic2 16:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I'm also not suprised Courtney is somewhere in the 20's on your favorites list. She's a polarizing character.Tdiandrockmusic2 16:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Courtney is my least favorite character of all time. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:18, 10 July 2009 (UTC) And to think she started out so nice...for the first five minutes --TylerRocks26 16:20, 10 July 2009 (UTC) When she refused to jump and she still stayed I was sick of her. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) And the thing with the jelly? Thats more pathetic than Tyler's chicken fear. Plus the whole "triple points'....seems like she's cost the team more challenges than anything. --TylerRocks26 16:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah. People only like her because she got "cheated" and because she likes Duncan. I like Harold because he did that! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:32, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I love how this page turned into an "Anti-Courtney" discussion --TylerRocks26 16:34, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Lol, yeah. Back to Hillary discussion! XD. So anybody have a fave yet? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:40, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I like everyone except Hillary (particularly Elvis) --TDIwriter 16:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I think I like Spazz, Lacey, and Frasier so far. SprinklemistSend me a message. 17:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Only a few pages left to make! XD But I'm wicked tired right now, so I'll probably do it later... *passes out* --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 17:30, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Ummmm....Nalyd, sorry to tell you, I'm a diehard Courtney fan, and not just because of Duncan. I see a lot of myself in Courtney, she and I are both very intelligent, strategic people with stress issues and superiority complexes, and I actually was a CIT for a few years. This is also why I am a huge fan of Quintin, which Sprinklemist already knows. I know Nalyd likes Quintin, too. The major difference between Quintin and Courtney is that Quintin never failed his team in challenges. SprinklemistSend me a message. 23:26, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I was also a CIT. It's okay to be a Courtney fan, I have nothing against the fans. (Unless they insult me for disliking Courtney, try to prove to me Courtney is the best, or tell me Harold and Beth are bad characters.) --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 23:30, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I dont like Hillary,please tell me shes gonna be next--Tdafan123 23:33, 8 August 2009 (UTC)Tdafan123 NEWSFLASH: COURTNEY IS ALREADY A BOSSY PERFECTIONIST!!! I mean, come on, guys! I hate it when people make their characters' personalities similar to the character they edited! Let me give you a recap, if you didn't understand. The real Courtney from TDI/A is a bossy perfectionist! Why not just add Courtney to your story?! That's the main reason why I hate Ronda. --QueenOrangeSoda 15:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC)User:QueenOrangeSoda Thanks for sharing. o.O --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Random... extremely random... O.o --Hey, it's Anonymos! Hurry up and say hi! 15:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) XD I kind of thought the same thing, but she's not a carbon copy of Courtney, though similar. SprinklemistSend me a message. 15:48, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Just.............. wow. --Goldenshane 15:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) 1)Authors have a full right to make there characters whatever they want 2)You can be a closet hater you dont have to tell people about hating there charcters it might hurt there wittle haerts (XD) 3)Dont hate the player hate the game----Kenzen Has No 21:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC)